Jiralhanae
Jiralhanae or Baby Kongs,Bravo Kilos or Brutes are Monkey/Ape - like aliens frrom the planet Doisac "With my blessing, the Brutes now lead our fleets! They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it!"— Prophet of Truth The Jiralhanae (Latin, Ferus Servire, translated to "Wild Slave"2), known by humans as Brutes, are the newest members of the Covenant. They are a large, bipedal, ape-like species from Doisac. The Jiralhanae were the second Covenant species encountered by the humans following the Kig-yar raid on the freighter This End Up. They were also the first Covenant species encountered by the Harvest Colonial Militia. The Brutes have a profound hatred of the Sangheili, unmatched by any other feud within the Covenant, fired by the Jiralhanae's natural aggressive nature and the Sangheili's attitudes of superiority.The Jiralhanae have been part of the Covenant since before the destruction of the UNSC agricultural colony on Harvest,3 and were always feared by the Sangheili for their monomaniacal behavior. The Jiralhanaes' plans to seize power over the Sangheili began with their alliance with the High Prophet of Truth during the Battle of Harvest and continued to gain headway until the eventual splitting of the Covenant. They eventually took the role of the Prophets' Honor Guards from the Sangheili after the Sangheili failed to prevent the assassination of the High Prophet of Regret by SPARTAN John-117 This culminated with the Jiralhanae replacing the Sangheili as the leaders of the Covenant military. They are rated Native Tier 4/Adopted Tier 2 species by the Forerunner[[ [[Technological Achievement Tier scale. History Despite their savagery, Brutes have proved intelligent enough to achieve spaceflight and space-faring status, though their warlike nature meant they quickly collapsed into civil war, and quickly afterward, fell back to their former pre-space status and learned nothing from the experience. The Brutes had recently concluded a mechanized war of attrition in which the many Master Packs fought and pummeled each other back to a pre-industrial state. When the Covenant discovered them in 2492, they had just rediscovered radio and rocketry.5 In their primitive state they were quickly defeated and absorbed into the Covenant.Their warrior culture makes them formidable opponents, even for SPARTANs, and they were incorporated into the Covenant to serve as fierce guards for the Prophets and as heavy infantry. Brutes are obviously carnivores, given their fearsome fanged jaws and propensity for violence. It has been stated that they feed on the flesh of their enemies, such as the Humans they face in battle, and have been seen eating the meat of a Thorn Beast, apparently considered a delicacy among Brutes.6 A Brute once stated he would have gladly devoured the future Arbiter, had he been allowed.7 As part of the Covenant, Brutes were required as a prerequisite to convert to the Prophets' religion of worshiping the Forerunners. Previously, their culture revolved around the worship of totems and idols, but they made swift converts.4 The Brutes are now the most fanatical adherents to the Prophet's faith, although they seem to hold little concept of sanctity, evidenced by Tartarus' handling of the "Oracle". Even at a glance, the Brutes are one of the most primitive members of the Covenant, at least technologically. Even though they employ Power Armor, and use a selection of the Covenant's weapons such as the Plasma Rifle, their native technology is crude; they often use weapons propelling spike-like or explosive projectiles. These weapons are often fitted with effective metal blades for melee combat. Comabt Role In combat, Brutes are used as a form of secret service or secret police, acting on behalf of the Prophets, doing much work behind the scenes. Examples of Brute roles are the patrols that went ahead of the Arbiter during the Battle of Installation 05 to try to lower the Sentinal Wall's shield, policing of the Covenant occupied New Alexandria, and assaulting the underground Forerunner artifact on Reach. It is also important to note that the Covenant fleets are mostly segregated, with Sangheili fleets and Brute fleets not intermixing. This is probably done to prevent authority issues within the ranks. This may explain why there were no Brutes in Halo: Combat Evolved, as the soon to be Arbiter would not have had Brutes in his fleet. These fleets did battle during Great Schism, around the infested High Charity and Delta Halo. By the time of the events of Halo 3, the Jiralhanae had completely replaced the Elites, who had left the Covenant and formed the Covenant Separatists. Post-Covenant Though the Jiralhanae retained their pack and tribal culture, their constant internal feuds began to take a back seat as enmity with the Sangheili built up, caused by the similarity in roles between the two species. Though the Jiralhanae retained the majority of their pre-Covenant technology, they also began to incorporate aspects of Covenant technology into their own designs, such as mounting plasma cannons onto their Prowlers, vehicles with a strong Jiralhanae aesthetic but with some Covenant technology. The Jiralhanae have little need to learn the languages of other species, instead relying on translation devices.6 Their exact fate, after the disastrous defeat at the Ark, is unknown, though it is extremely unlikely that they would surrender or retreat, or that the Sangheili would allow them to. A Sangheili Shipmaster visiting Kholo noted that at least some Jiralhanae factions had formed separate from the Covenant, waging an internecine war against each other and when the remaining San 'Shyuum retreated into hiding, they returned to their primitive savage nature, allowing the Sangheili to gain the upper hand in battle.8 Description Brutes are of simian origin and have been said to resemble large gorillas, but, in some ways, they also resemble ursine, or rhinoceros as well. They have thick, gray skin, and are covered with matted, black, tan, or brown fur-like hair and some have short, black, or brown colored beards. Their large, stocky appearance is most likely due to the gravity on their planet, which is about twice the gravity of that on Earth. As they age, the hair will change to a grayish-silver color, which is a great sign of respect for all the Brutes.They have very sharp teeth and sometimes use them as a weapon. John-117 barely survived a hand-to-hand battle with one, proving how physically powerful they can be. However it should be noted that John-117 and the other Spartans were suffering from the non-stop combat they had endured since the battle of Reach, with John-117 sustaining, in Doctor Halsey's words, "Burns, brain damage, fractures, and internal bleeding". The other Spartans involved in the fight had sustained various injuries from falling over two kilometers at terminal velocity onto Reach's surface. It appears that their physical strength cannot be accurately quantified. However in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx a Spartan emptied a entire clip into a Jiralhanae and was unfazed. Later another Jiralhanae managed to nearly knock a Spartan out and drain half of his shields, despite being shot in the face many times with a machine gun. 9 The Brutes, with the exception of Tartarus, did not use energy shielding in Halo 2. In Halo 3, all of them are equipped with Power Armor that emphasizes their natural strength and power. Brutes speak in deep, gravelly voices when speaking human languages and speak their native language as a series of grunts, hisses, roars and deep communal howls during ceremonies and for communication. In many military records, Brutes are referred to as 'Bravo Kilos', since UNSC Marines have nicknamed Brutes "Baby Kongs" or "Gorillas", a reference to King Kong.